I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to flexible metal hose and in particular to a self-sealing hose design adaptable for exhaust gas applications.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Flexible metal hose is commonly used for conveying liquids and gases, particularly in applications where the hose may need to be reconfigured or may need to accommodate relative movement between its respective ends. For example, vehicle exhaust pipe applications commonly use flexible metal hose for conveying exhaust gas. The advantages of flexible metal hose in such applications include its ability to resist vibration and the ability to locate the hose between separate vehicle components, such as an engine and an exhaust system.
The present invention accommodates vibration. Installation is simplified by providing flexibility. Efficient conveyance of exhaust gas is accomplished by configuring the bands with flanges providing a smooth inner bore with multiple contact points for sealing. In particular, the internal pressures tend to increase the sealing effect by pushing the sealing elements against other band elements.
Heretofore there has not been available a flexible metal hose with the advantages and features of the present invention. Prior art flexible hose designs, including the example described herein, lack the sealing features in the combination of the present invention.
In the practice of the present invention, a self-sealing flexible metal hose is provided which includes a spiral-wound band. The band includes receiver and insert assemblies each comprising double-folded inner and outer legs. The receiver assembly of one winding or turn of the band receives the insert assembly of an adjacent winding or turn whereby the hose is interlocked. The band also includes a flange extending in a downstream direction and engaging the band at multiple contact points for greater sealing capability. Alternative embodiments of the present invention include different configurations of the legs and the flanges, and can include packing material.
The principal objects and advantages of the present invention include providing flexible metal hose; providing such a hose which is leak-resistant; providing such a hose which is self-sealing, providing such a hose which is well-adapted for exhaust hose application; providing such a hose which resists vibrational loads; providing such a hose which can be manufactured on conventional metal hose winding equipment; and providing such a hose which is efficient in operation, economical to manufacture, capable of a long operating life and which is particularly well adapted for the purposes and applications thereof.